All that Remains
by the-heartbreak-bitch91
Summary: Shawn losses the love of his life and now he must try to come to terms with it being his fault.


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story but Amber. This is my first attempt at writing and I would really appreciate feedback.

The song used in this chapter is Last Kiss taken from Pearl Jam without permission, I also incorporated parts of the lyrics at the end in Shawn's POV.

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

_-Pearl Jam_

I staggered up to my fiancé and slipped my arm around his waist, "You almosttt ready tooo leave?" I inquired my speech slightly slurred from the amount of alcohol I had consumed in a short period of time. "Yaa just lemme finishhh my drink" he replied, his speech just as impaired as mine.

"Shawn are you sure you don't want me to give you and Amber a ride home? I mean you have had a lot to drink and the roads are slippery" His best friend and my older brother wondered.

"I'mm sure Hunterr, it's not like I haven't drivennn in a worse condition" Shawn replied laughing. He polished off the rest of his whiskey and put his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer. "Comme on Mrs. Michaels yourr chariot awaitsss" "Sssoon to be Mrs. Michaelss" I reminded him both of us laughing and holding onto each other for balance.

We stumbled to the car, our cloths wet from the falling rain. We sat in the parking lot with the heat on fullblast in a feeble attempt to warm up. The alcohol was making my head fuzzy and suddenly I felt a wave of horniness wash over my body. I crawled over to the driver's side and pulled myself onto Shawn's lap, straddling him. He brought his hand up to my face and wiped away my wet hair, he then pulled me in close, crashing his lips onto mine. As our tongues searched each other's mouth, I began to harshly grind my body against his, the friction causing his member to grow in between me. A moan escaped his lips as I lifted his shirt, allowing my hands axcess to gingerly roamed his torso only stopping momentarily to tease each nipple.

A groan seeped his mouth as I pulled away and sat in the passenger's seat. "You are such a tease" he said leaning over and brushing his lips softly against mine. "I know but that is why you love me, now let's go home so I can show you how I really feel" I said winking.

The car ride started off smoothly however about a third of the way home the weather seemed to take a turn for the worst. The rain hammered against the windshield making driving difficult. I urged Shawn to pull over until the rain let up however he insisted that it was fine. I don't know what happened; all I remember before I passed out was being in an excruciating amount of pain while Shawn held me close and reassured me everything would be okay.

Shawn's POV

I felt the car slide and I tried my best to correct it, but I overcompensated. I couldn't stop so I swerved the car to the right and hit a tree dead on. I'll never forget the sounds of tonight; the screeching tires, the busting glass and the pain filled scream that I heard last. The left side of my body was instantly engulfed in a sharp stabbing pain as my head bashed into the window, shattering it. I looked over to Amber and saw her on the verge of unconsciousness. In a daze, I reached over and undid her seatbelt trying to pull her from the car. Things did not look good, she was pale, her breathing was laboured and blood oozed from a large gash on her forehead. I clutched to her and begged her not to leave me. The warm liquid falling from my eyes made my vision blurry. I lifted Amber's head as she looked at me and said "Hold me darling for a little while" I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss and I knew she was the love I would truely miss. I felt her go limp in my arms and although she is gone I still hold her tight blaming myself for losing the love of my life tonight.

_Please review and let me know what you think, should I continue? _

_Thanks for reading, _

_The-Heartbreak-bitch91_


End file.
